


A hero’s lesson

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Magic, Other, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: Ladybug gives her team as well as herself some much needed advice. When they suddenly develop powers similar to the ones granted by their miraculous, they need to learn to control them. After their powers are revealed to each other Marinette repeats the speech she gave her team as ladybug leading to an identity reveal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Ladybug’s speech

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the mww on tumblr for the week of may 3rd to the 9th. This fic is based off of the dialogue prompt of "Magic like this does not come with instruction manuals. You'll have to wing it, but I believe you can do it."

This akuma is one of the toughest we’ve had to face yet. I’ve had to do something that has only been done once before, call in multiple temporary heroes to help us defeat this akuma. However all of us are struggling with our powers for some reason.   
  
“Listen guys I know that this akuma is really tough but I think the only thing needed to help us defeat this akuma is to think outside the box.” I said. 

“Maybe if we weren’t having trouble with our powers for whatever reason most likely an effect of the akuma that would help but I think we need to just focus on our powers. Why can’t I find some sort of manual on how to get my powers under control like during oblivio.” Chat said as he looked through the featured on his baton.   
  


“Listen I know you’re scared all of you I am to but right now we just need to remember magic like this does not come with instruction manuals. You’ll have to wing it, but I believe you can do it. So now let’s take this akuma is down.” After that it wasn’t long before we took the akuma down and we were all back to our civilian lives. As the new guardian I decided that they can keep their miraculous but with Alya she convinced everyone that the girl they saw during miracle queen was just an illusion. I’m just glad that the team has grown so we now have much more support. Later I’ll have to speak with the kwamiis and see if I can figure out the reason we were struggling with our powers but for now I’m just glad that the battle is over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes face another akuma and learn of their mysterious new powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for mww challenge on tumblr week four dialogue prompt failure is not an option

It’s been about an hour since this akuma showed up. This one really isn’t that tough. The only reason it’s taking so long is that the entire team is distracted. I’ve been trying my best to keep focused on the battle. However it seems like my team mates are to distracted by whatever is going on with them. Plus our powers still aren’t working.   
  


”I know you understand exactly what is at stake here and I’m not going to lecture you on staying focused.” I started out.   
  
“Really LB you’re really not going to lecture us?” Chat noir asked.

” No I’m not. I’m just going to remind you that with every akuma we face we get closer to the final battle.” I reply.

”OK go on.” Rena said uneasily. 

“ I know that you are all distracted either by something in your civilian life or by the fact that our powers aren’t working besides the transformation. But failure is not an option.” I ended. 

“Ladybug is right we cannot fail or Hawkmoth will win.” carapace said. Soon after the battle was over. However once I got home I started to feel a tingling all over my body. It felt strongest in my chest as if it was coming from my heart. Soon however it went away. So I started to work on some designs. Soon I had finished sketching out a dress and wanted to make it so I started searching for fabric. As I was searching for the materials I noticed a slight silver glow from the corner of my eye. I turned around and there on my mannequin was the dress( I can’t get the image in so just search elf marinette and it is the fourth image when on a phone). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll continue showing how the other characters find out about their powers and all the characters reactions in the next chapter. I might also put my stories on here onto Wattpad as well so I can actually add images in a better way.


	3. Powers Disease and kwamiis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when marinette gets sick after fighting an akuma in the rain. What happens with her powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long and that this update is so short but this was written for the mwwc general prompt: write about what happens when a miraculous character gets sick

I can’t believe that the akuma took us so long not only because 3/4 of the team is still struggling with their powers but also because of the akuma’s power and the rain. And now to top it all off I ended up getting sick from fighting hawkmoth’s stupid akuma - not blaming the victim or the butterfly or even the magic, because the blame rests solely on Hawkmoth for corrupting the pure magic of a miraculous and using that to corrupt the poor butterfly, and then using the poor corrupted butterfly to corrupt innocent people who aren’t afraid to express their emotions- but now my new powers I recently gained including healing and not just creation are going haywire. I keep accidentally creating new outfits without meaning to but the one downside is I can’t heal this stupid cold.   
  


“How you feeling sweetheart?” Mom asked shaking me out of my thoughts.   
  


“Besides a stuffy nose and the constant sneezing and coughing I feel ok.” I replied. Mom then left saying she’d be back with soup in a little while. As soon as she left Tikki came out of hiding.   
  


“Marinette oh no we need to get master fu he’ll be able to heal you or maybe even me and the other kwamiis can heal you.” Tikki started rambling as she freaked out.   
  


”Tikki calm down please it’s just a cold and with plenty of rest and fluids such as water, ginger ale for an upset stomach, and warm soup I’ll be fine in a few days especially if I keep taking the cold medicine dad picked up for me.” And it was true in a few days all I was suffering from was a runny nose and I was good to go back to school and of course fight Hawkmoth again 


End file.
